Like you
by Legendkillerfan
Summary: Its a songfic and i think its pretty good plz just read it and see!Pairings:Randy.O?


LIKE YOU

Randy Orton walked down to where John Cena was standing and sighed making John turn around "You really miss her don't you?" John asked looking over at his best friend; Randy nodded "Yeah everyday, I can't stop thinking about her!" John grinned at him "Then you know what you have to do" he said smiling as Randy nodded and took off down the hall.

_Hook - Ciara  
I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u)_

Randy ran out of the arena where he jumped into his car and all he could think about was HER he needed to tell her that he was sorry for what he did.

_Verse 1 - Bow Wow (Ciara)  
Now I done been with different kind of girls  
Like I done seen em all but ain't none of them at all (like u)  
And I done seen the best of the best  
Baby still I ain't impressed cause ain't none of them at all (like u)  
_

Randy watched the rain splatter the windshield as he speeded through the rain,

_If you know how I feel when I chill  
If I'm seen with a girl then she gotta be just (like u)  
And baby that's the way I feel  
And I got no choice but for me to keep it real  
Cause when we first got together started hanging out you was  
Skeptical at first had to figure out if_

_I was the kind of guy to try to dog you out but  
I ain't that kind of guy you tried to make me out  
You found out when you turned into my baby  
I showed them other brothers how to treat a lady  
I let you drive when I ride that Mercedes  
And I ain't trippin or actin shady cause baby you kno_

Randy could feel tears streaming down his face as he turned a sharp corner nearly sending him and the car out of control.

_Hook - Bow Wow & Ciara  
I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u) _

Verse 2 - Ciara  
And every time I think about you (I cry)  
When you ride when you call when you come I (ride)  
Your love is a-mazing to me  
Can't wait til I see you (I wanna be wit you again)  
And every time you're out on the road (I make a trip)  
And whenever I'm doing a show (Don't you forget)  
That I'm your (main chick)  
Who got that (game chick)  
One and the (same chick)  
The one you can hang with

Randy couldn't help but remember all the good times they had shared together,

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_Randy stop it" She said laughing as he tickled her "Randy laughed "Not until you tell me I'm better then those other two guys that treated you stink at WrestleMania!" she was now laughing so hard her eyes were watering "Yes you are" she shrieked laughing again he smiled and leaned back to look at her she stopped laughing but she was still smiling ashe leant forward and tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear "Randy we will always be together right?" she asked "You know it babe" he said smiling._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

_Hook - Bow Wow & Ciara_  
I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u)

_Verse 3 - Bow Wow  
Okay when you hit the mall pop tags spend a few g's (jazin?)  
Hit the runway to a new season (season)  
It ain't nothin it's you the one I care for  
Feel like I ain't doing enough that's when I share more (share more)  
I give you this give you that what you need love (love)  
You know I got it holla at me if you need love (love)  
And affection cause i'll be your protection  
Kinda hard job but i'll do it to perfection  
And you can tell that I ain't tryna let you go  
I get with you when I can so that's how I let you kno  
And you be trippin cause sometimes I gotta go  
But you the first one I hollared to right after my shows  
And I was trippin in a sense I was tense  
From my body loose around you what imma do without you  
I gotta get it together say whateva  
Since I met you my life seems so betta_

Randy pulled up to the house that was the only house in the neighbourhood that had lights on, he ran up the path and knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and she was standing there "What do you want?" she said coldly staring at him "Babe I'm sorry I said all those horrible things, I was mad that night and I know I can't give excuses but could you please reconsider us?" he pleaded she looked at him sadly "I wish I could Randy but I'm with someone else now and were happy I can't just walk out on that" she said with a sad smile "I'm sorry but you said we would always be together, but you threw that away" was the last thing she said before shutting the door, Randy walked down the path and sat on the wet footpath, he didn't care if he was wet and cold all he cared about was her.

_Bow Wow & Ciara  
I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u)_

Randy sat there and looked up to the sky wishing there was some way he could be with Trish Stratus again.

THE END

a/n what did you guys think? Please read and review I really do appreciate it!


End file.
